ervapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
"When I think of humanity, I think of two things- I think of large cities and towns filled with beautiful people, walking to and fro, going with their buisiness, selling, buying, conversing, and many other things. Then, I think of burning towns, murdered people, blood staining city walls and streets, and savage battles. Of the many things humans seem to be familiar with, one of them is definately war". ''- Men of Erva ''by Levus Esecilla, Ch. 1 Basic Info Humans, or mankind, are a species of beings living on Erva in the continents of Aketa and Ovinium, and most commonly found in the Skavarian Empire. Humans are most known for their amount of seperate races, diverse cultures, and beautiful peoples. Humans are seperated into six different races: selk, meda, anika, emon, deamo, and ninoken. About four of these races (meda, anika, emon, and deamo) all live on the continent of Aketa, with the selk and ninoken race living on Ovinium. Origins The origins of the human race are dusty. No one knows for sure where humans originate from. Because of this, the people of Erva look towards religion for an answer. The beginning of humanity differs based upon each religion. In the religion of Avalism, the beasts of Erva had begun to go wild and rampant, and Ona needed something to put them under control, as he did not want to smite them, thus wiping them all out. So, Ona took some of the bones, blood, skin, and fur of each type of creature on Erva while they slept, and forged them all into one being. This being was known as "man". Man, according to Ona, was the master of all animals, as he was the combination of all creatures. Ona looked upon man with pride, but, he soon realized that man could not populate Erva without a mate. Because of this, Ona took once again the bones, blood, skin, and fur from one of every animal on Erva, including man, and forged another being, this one slightly different than man, and was called "woman". However, because woman was considerably a part of man, she was "inferior" to him. This though, is not what was said in the original texts. The earlier Avalist texts stated that woman came first, and man was a "fragment" of her, referencing how all life is born from woman. However, it stated that since man was "the key to bringing life into woman", that he is more powerful than her because of that. However, there are people who say that both of these versions are unreliable, as man having more power over woman is just a method invented by humankind to keep men in control of peoples, and that it is in many ways wrong and unjust. The Aketan religion of Jejeta differs in belief and explanation. According to Jejeta, the gods wanted some way of transforming their personalities into something more vivid. So, using their powers, they made humans, and each human is a god's personality. History The earliest records of mankind date back to 100,000 BW, where humans of the same race lived in tribes and waged war on other nearby villages, with little to no knowledge of the outside world. Religion varied in each tribe, and caused conflict due to one tribe believing its belief was the true one. However, most wars were caused over land, or even in some cases woman or food. Around 80,000 BW, the peoples of Aketa had begun to communicate with different races of humans. Doing so, they initiated small trade (as well as some conflict), and thus Aketa's unision was at its start. However, on Ovinium, the selk and ninoken people wouldn't meet until thousands of years later. Humans would first make contact with other species of beings on Ovinium approximately in 67,900 BW. The contact would be violent however, with a deadly confrontation between a tribe of humans and a group of elves, both of who mistakened each other of being the same race (humans and elves bear an incredibly similar appearance). The human tribe was killed off by the elves, who were superior to the humans in both technology and intelligence. The other villages, seeing the tribe easily destroyed, came to believing the elves were gods, and praised them and gave them offerings, including both live and dead human sacrifes. The elves used the live sacrifes to their advantage, and learned the tribe's languages, and started to communicate with them, telling them that they were in no way gods, and started teaching the humans their language, culture, and history. The Aketans would eventually meet with argonians in approximately 64,000 BW, when the argonian people would travel from their original homelands by boat over to Aketa. Humans on Aketa and Ovinium would make contact with each other in 59,800 BW, where the Andurian Empire would land ashore onto Takakeo, which at the time was known as Shin' ata, and was controlled by the Hito'nati Empire, who waged war against the Andurians, and eventually win, showing the inhabitants of Ovinium that Aketa was home to dangerous new enemies, and to Aketa, the people of Ovinium were seen as a new challenge in their lives, and they were ready for anything to be thrown at them. However, this feeling of fear and negativity would end slightly in 58,876, where the Uverian Empire initiated spice trade with the Bavero Empire. Trivia *The six human races of Erva can translate into real life races, with selk being caucasion/white, meda being african, anika being asian, emon being middle eastern/indian, ninoken being native american, and deamo being hispanic. Citation Image 1: http://www.mitchellteachers.org/WorldHistory/AncientRome/DailyLifeinAncientRome.htm Image 2: http://www.gci.org/bible/hist/weapons/